1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus structure in an image processing apparatus such as a facsimile machine in which an original and a recording material have a common conveyance passage.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there is proposed an image processing apparatus such as a facsimile machine in which an original and a recording material have a common conveyance passage for the sake of reducing in size and cost of the image processing apparatus.
FIG. 8 shows one example of the structure. The image processing apparatus shown in FIG. 8 includes an ASF UNIT 301 for separating and conveying a batch of recording materials mounted in a mount one-sheet by one-sheet, and ADF UNIT 302 for separating and conveying a batch of mounted originals one-sheet by one-sheet, an auxiliary conveyance roller 303 for conveying the recording material or original conveyed from the ASF UNIT 301 or the ADF UNIT 302, a main conveyance roller 304 for conveying the recording material or the original at a predetermined speed, a discharge roller 305 for discharging the original or the recording material out from the apparatus, a scanner unit 306 for reading data of the original, and a recording unit 307 for forming an image on the recording material. In the above structure, a guide member forms the auxiliary conveyance roller 303, the main conveyance roller 304, the discharge roller 305 and a conveyance passage, and the guide member is commonly used for both originals and recording materials so that the apparatus is reduced in size and cost. A facsimile machine having such a structure is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,890.
There is proposed a structure for supplying recording materials from a cassette and a manual feeder opening by controlling rotation and turning motion of one supply roller (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H03-243545). According to the structure described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H03-243545, the supply roller can be turned and moved between two recording material mounting means so that the recording material can be supplied from any of the mounting means.
In the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,890, however, since the scanner unit 306 is disposed upstream from the main conveyance roller 304, the auxiliary conveyance roller 303 is provided for making up unstable conveying speed of the ADF UNIT 302 and for conveying the original to the main conveyance roller 304. Therefore, as compared with a structure in which the original and the recording material comprise different conveyance means and conveyance passages, only the discharge roller 305 is commonly used, and the apparatus can not sufficiently be reduced in cost and size.
According to the structure of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H03-243545, the mechanism for turning the supply roller and the control manner thereof are complicated, and each mounting means must have the separating means. Therefore, the apparatus can not be sufficiently reduced in cost and size.